


12:01 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity. Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell smiled while they enjoyed eating fried chicken with mashed potatoes.
Kudos: 1





	12:01 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell smiled while they enjoyed eating fried chicken with mashed potatoes for lunch.

THE END


End file.
